And Into the Darkness, Bind them.
by Invidi
Summary: A little adventure outside the ring of light provided by Gandalf's staff for Aragorn and Legolas. ::slash::


Hiya Kiddies. =D Invidi here. Just thought I'd drop off one of those annoying notes again. This isn't really anything hugejust a short little story that I thought would be a chapter story, but it just sorta ended. I dunnodo you think I should try to have Legolas try and get Aragorn? I'm not sure. But oh well, just enjoy this and be nice when/if you reviewI'm fragile! ;) ::MUAH!::

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It is a terrible feeling, being locked away in this tomb-like city. The darkness is everywhere, all around us, shrouding us in fear, uncertainty, and the entire fellowship flocks towards Gandalf's lighted staff. Our spirits are as dim as these dead mines, the young hobbits constantly stumbling over the dead bodies and jumbled bones on legs too short for this purpose. Gandalf has never looked so paranoid, in all my long years I have never seen him look so fearful, so full of desperation. The entire group is inches away from disarray. I hope the mortals can hang onto their sanity, though I fear more for Frodo then any of the others. The dark lends much to the imagination of us all, of what could be lurking just outside the ring of light. But the Ring-Bearer has to fight off a different sort of darkness, a more powerful sort of gloom.

_He must be exhausted. Even in sleep he can find no rest. That tempting ring muddles his very thoughts._

Up ahead was an uprising in the architecture, the ground looked churned up, as if the very Earth had wretched, and Gandalf came to a sudden stop. We all followed suit, jostling into one another, wondering what our Wizard leader was up to.

"I have no memory of this place."

The despair that had threatened to overcome our group came to the surface, especially in the case of the Halflings. Boromir and Gimli came to their aid as Aragorn and I made our way to Gandalf to discuss our options.

"Is Gollum still following us?" The old man inquired.

I turned my head to the side, focusing my point of hearing beyond the comforting murmurs of the others and I could detect scuffling of shoeless feet across the boulder-strewn steps we had just passed over. By the sounds he was making I could tell he was having a hard time of it.

"Yes, he trails us yet."

"It is best to let that fact be lost on the others for now. No need to cause them fear that would be ill justified." Gandalf mumbled, stalking off to the top of one of boulders.

I nodded to the man, even though his back was turned, and tossed Aragorn a smirking grin. He shook his head at me in pleasurable amusement and took a seat that was at the edge of the moving circle of light from the staff Gandalf still held. With one more careful step he reached his destination, three doorways staring at him, and he planted his wand between two cracks to keep the light steady. Aragorn was now bathed in darkness and I had to smile at this.

I could hear his sigh of resignation, he knew he would have to get to his feet to get back to the reassurance the illumination would bring, and I felt it in his best interest, and in mine, that he didn't reach it. I was already on my feet when he just reached his full standing height, leaving him unprepared for my arms swooping him away from what he had desired, and he found himself being brought into more darkness.

"Legolas!" He laughed my name more then he said it and it pleased me to no end.

"What is the matter? You aren't afraid of the dark are you?" I teased, lowering my voice seductively.

I could feel the Man's silent laughter when his breath flowed across my ear, "A Ranger? Afraid of _darkness?_ My friend, you are fast losing what little mind you've ever had."

"LITTLE mind? Need I remind you that I'm an Elf and you are a mere Human? Do not speak to me of being ill-witted for you know you will lose." I threatened, pinning him up against a wall.

No retort was forthcoming and I felt quite proud of myself. My stance showed it as well as the arrogance that nobody but Estel saw. He knew me more then he knew Arwen but yet his love belonged to her and to her alone. I was merely a conquest to him. I knew this but just as he knew that he was _my_ conquest. We were affectionate of each other but there was no _real_ love to speak of. We were more like young boys just discovering a new interest.

"Does the loser get some sort of reward for trying Master Elf?" Aragorn bravely drug his eyes over my body, landing on my most private of places.

"What sort of reward would a Man want of an Elf?" Again, I found a smirk on my lips. Our roles were usually the other way around but today, for some strange reason, I was feeling downright feisty. 

"I could think of," His hand smoothed down my chest and ran down my waist to grip my rear, "so very many"

"I do not doubt this. A demonstration, if you will." Tauntingly, my finger slipped under the hem of his shirt, tickling the soft hairs of his stomach.

"You ask this of mewho am I to refuse?" The Ranger asked, pushing his face to mine in a silent askance.

His lips were rough from long exposure to the elements that he had lived in his entire life but I kissed when they met with mine and it mattered little. Our hands and previous knowledge of each other's body was the only guidance we had. Gandalf had not moved his staff and we had moved a short distance away from the others. 

I felt a hand push aside the front of my cloak and sneak beneath the top of my pants to better feel my back and what lingered just beneath. I pushed myself against him even more, putting a damper on his motives before they got too out of hand. He shook his head to move his bangs from his eyes, though it helped him no more to see, and his lips attached themselves firmly to my neck.

"Aragorn" My breath came out in a moan and I broke the contact between us. Today was _my_ day to be Master and I was not about to let this Man, no matter how well thought of, take that away from me.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Boromir heard the soft groan off to the side and jerked his head to check the group. He went through a mental checklist, _Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippen, Gimli, andGandalf. No Legolas or Aragorn._ He stood up and jogged up and over the few steps to wear the Wizard sat.

"Gandalf? Aragorn and Legolas are not in the camp. Are they scouting the tunnels? Why wasn't I sent along?" The Steward's son kneeled before the man he respected more then any other.

"No, I sent them nowhere. They're up totheir own devices at the moment." Gandalf said this in a knowing tone and then ignored the Man while he turned back to the openings before him.

"Their own devices" Confusion was written all over his face but he was paid no more attention.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

I placed my mouth against each one of the Man's eyebrows, kissing a heart shaped pattern around each side of his face before I landed upon his mouth again. Our tongues mingled, rubbing up against one another as if trying to assume the same position Aragorn and I were in. 

His hips lunged for mine. I gripped his rear end and thrust my hips against his, causing him to cry out softly. I drowned his voice by covering his mouth with my lips but I could tell by the sudden hush that came over the rest of the men that my efforts weren't successful.

"I am sorry..." Aragorn breathed, kissing my upper lip rather then my mouth.

"It's alright, it is good that we have to break this up now. This cavernous maw creates quite the echo and I'd rather not have them hear your pleas." My previous ornery mood quickly returned as I ran my tongue over his cheek, feeling the rough stubble against my tongue and reviling in it. I had never been with a Man before I had been with Aragorn and facial hair was a new experience for me.

"_Excuse_ me? _MY_ pleas? I am finding your jokes to be very humorous my dear Legolas. Laughter is not something that has been easily at our disposal for sometime and I welcome it if you wish to keep you jokes forthcoming."

I'm sure Aragorn would have laughed at the expression on my face had he been able to see it. Instead, I shoved him ahead of me so he might pick out all of the bad spots to walk and warn me of where I should step instead. My eyesight picked up on the little bit of light that managed to float this far from Gandalf and I took it upon myself to start pinching Aragorn's rear every few steps just to annoy him. He would be concentrating on stepping around rocks and wouldn't be able to fight back.

Our laughter echoed much more loudly then our earlier grunts of arousal and the heads of the Hobbits popped up at the sound, eager for their share. Just before we entered the small smattering of light Elessar turned around and reached for a small kiss, but I met him whole heartedly, giving him a thorough tonguing. At last I pulled back and gave him a quick shove into the glow where the others sat and gave them all a reassuring smile, acting like nothing happened.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_I look back at that time with great longing. It was the last time I had felt happiness. It was the last time the Halflings were lighthearted. It was where the young Hobbits had left their innocence and where their last memory of Gandalf would lie. We do not yet know what has become of him, and the Lady of the Wood has not yet revealed to us what will happen to our dear friend._

Aragorn has drawn away from me. The other's as well. We do not know what to expect of him or from him. We know only that he is our leader and that we must follow him and trust him with our livesand with our love.


End file.
